


Thunderstruck

by Momokai



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Ending, Complete, Dark, Lemon, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-28
Updated: 2011-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-23 03:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momokai/pseuds/Momokai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There had always been something between the Hero and the Nightmare, but it wasn't hatred, never hatred, but not quite love either...A curtain concoction of destiny, need ad betrayal. No one on the Planet would have ever thought it, or ever dreamed of it. But the drive within them, was just carnal lust. They were the only ones who knew...It was destiny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunderstruck

**Author's Note:**

> I do not, nor will I ever have the orgasmic pleasure (lol) of ever owning Final Fantasy 7, no that awesome privilege goes to Square Enix, lucky mofo's.
> 
> However! If I DID own it, well...Cloud, Zack and Sephiroth would be explicit lovers!
> 
> Excuse me, I'm going to go drool in my corner now...

Cloud didn't know what it was about the man that terrified him so much, but being in Sephiroth's presence always sent shivers down his spine. He passed it off as fear, which it obviously was, and concentrated on fighting the man. But even as he glared into the smirking emerald green eyes, he knew he was kidding himself.

"Come now Cloud, you and I both know that the lives of these, filthy creatures aren't worth saving, join me, Cloud, and we'll take this planet together." Cloud, as usual simply growled.

"I've said it once, and I'll say it again, I'll never join you!" Sephiroth just shook his head and laughed.

"I know you feel it, Cloud, you and I were destined to be more then enemies." Cloud snorted.

"Enough talking, Sephiroth, and more fighting!" Cloud lunged forward and slashed at the silver elite, who side stepped the first attack and blocked his large sword with Masamune.

"Tsk tsk Cloud, you'll need to do better then that." Cloud growled and doubled his efforts.

Slash. Duck. Counter. Lunge. Swipe. Dodge. Jump.

"Shit!" Cloud rolled out of the way as a lightening blast flew through the air where he had just been. He glared at the smirking form of Sephiroth, whose hand was still sparking from the power of his Thundaga.

"This is pointless Cloud." The blonde ducked under a halfhearted swing from Masamune, jumping back when a booted foot followed it up. "We're dancing in circles, you and I, always fighting to the bitter end." Cloud growled as he countered another swipe from the long blade.

"Always fighting to your bitter end!" Sephiroth shrugged as he easily brushed off another of the blonde's attacks.

"Be that as it may, I'll come out the victor, one of these days. And what a victory it shall be. I can almost-" Cloud gasped when a boot collided with his gut, the force of the blow sending him stumbling backwards. He gasped again when a solid body collided with his, knocking him backwards even more and onto the ground, it's heavy weight preventing him from moving. "-Taste it." Cloud shook his head dizzily, the pain from his stomach and the sudden shift in motion disorientating him. Sephiroth smirked above him, silver hair cascading down to curtain them both from the world outside. Before Cloud had a chance to regain his bearings warm lips crashed into his own, preventing any come backs he may have thought up for the moment. A tongue forced it's way into his mouth, exploring every inch of it before finally retreating. "And what a sweet taste it is." Cloud lay, thunderstruck despite himself as his sword was easily removed from his limp hand and tossed far away. Sephiroth again smirked down at him. "And here I thought you'd have a bit more fight left in you, oh well...I'm sure I'll find a way to..." He trailed off with a smirk. Cloud snapped out of his shock and struggled against the silverette's strong grip.

"Get off me!" he growled as he tried to shove the General off with his body. Sephiroth merely chuckled darkly and tightened his grip.

"You need to see Cloud, you and I, aren't meant to be enemies. No matter what all those-" his lip curled in distaste. "-people you associate yourself with say." Cloud glared defiantly up at him, mako blue eyes alight with fire. Sephiroth smirked again. "Will you accept that, Cloud? Or do you need further, convincing?" Cloud answered him with a snarl and bucked his hips in an attempt to get free.

Unfortunately for Cloud that seemed to have an adverse affect, and instead of releasing him Sephiroth purred and gripped tighter, forcing his legs apart with his knees and slid to rest himself comfortably between his parted thighs. Cloud gave a startled yelp and tried to force the General away, but the man just smirked down at him and settled himself further, until their bodies were flush against each other. Cloud felt a shiver run up his spine, and he wasn't so sure it was from disgust.

"You were made for me Cloud." Purred the silver elite as he lowered his face to Cloud's until their noses were touching. "Just as I was made for you. We were destined to be together, as mates, with Jenova as our Mother, and the Planet as our vessel, we were destined to rid the Cosmos of the human stain together, do you deny it?" Cloud tried to answer, but the words were lodged in his throat. Had he just heard the crazy fucker right? Did he say they were supposed to be mates? Judging by the way the General was resting between his legs so comfortably, he didn't think he meant as friends. He shivered despite himself and instead of answering looked for someone to help him, Vincent, Tifa, Barret anyone to pull this nut case off of him! But to his horror, they had taken their fight into the bowels of a run down building, no one would hear him if he called, no one would find him, hell he couldn't hear the Sierra anymore! "That's right Cloud, there's no one here to save you, not that they would want to it seems. They're not your friend's Cloud, to them, all you are is a weapon, one to throw my way when I come knocking." Cloud flinched when a hand brushed down his cheek, then realized one of his hands was free. With a growl he used that hand to grip a handful of the General's silver locks and yanked backwards. Sephiroth gasped as he his head was yanked back and Cloud used the distraction to roll them over, pinning the General beneath him Cloud drew a knife he kept in his boot, holding it to the mans neck.

"Your insane, Sephiroth, you need to be put down once and for all." To the blonde's shock all Sephiroth did was lay there, slitted emeralds never leaving his fiery sapphire. He didn't move to counter the blade at his throat, didn't move to grab his arm, hell he didn't even blink. Cloud was confused, he wasn't even restraining him very hard, if the man wanted to he could shove him off and be done with it. "Why aren't you fighting?" he mumbled mostly to himself, but Sephiroth raised a brow.

"I'm waiting, to see if you truly can kill me one more time." Cloud bared his teeth and tightened his grip on the knife, pressing it against the pale flesh of Sephiroth's throat. His eyes drew to movement right under the blade and widened slightly. Underneath the sharp steel of his knife Sephiroth's pulse beat erratically. His eyes narrowed. Was he afraid? Cloud scowled, Sephiroth, afraid? He glanced up and out of a missing wall. Nope, it wasn't raining fire, it wasn't the apocalypse...yet. He looked back down and pressed the blade into the beating pulse, drawing a thin trickle of blood from the pressure. Sephiroth remained still, as did Cloud. He snarled.

He couldn't bring himself to press that little bit harder, his hand was frozen.

"Why can't I do it? I've done it twice before, now shouldn't be any different! So why can't I kill him?" He growled, then finally withdrew the blade only to yelp when he was suddenly on his back again, with Sephiroth once again between his thighs. His wrists were grabbed and held at either side of his head as Sephiroth lowered his head again.

"You see? You cannot kill me, now that you know. Be mine Cloud, and you will never have to fight me again." Cloud opened his mouth to curse the General, but paused. He couldn't think of anything to say, he couldn't.

"What the hell?" Sephiroth gave a pleased smile.

"Be mine Cloud, and we will be together for ever." Cloud didn't reply, he couldn't. Something must have been wrong with him, his body wasn't responding to orders, it wasn't struggling. Sephiroth smirked, and suddenly his lips once again descended to crash against his. Cloud found himself returning the kiss, but he couldn't bring himself to stop.

Sephiroth smirked into the kiss and ground his hips forward, drawing a gasp from the blond beneath him. Using this to his advantage he slipped his tongue into the blonde's mouth, moaning at the taste of his soon to be mate.

Cloud massaged his lips against the General's, barely noticing when one of his hands were released. He did notice when a hand found it's way under his shirt, gloved fingers running across his skin and sending shivers down his spine, shivers that he now knew to be from lust, not fear. Cloud tangled his free hand in Sephiroth's silver mane, using his grip to deepen the heated kiss. He felt Sephiroth purr and relax at the action and smirked. Bracing his leg against the ground he used it to roll them over, disengaging the kiss to sit back on the silverettes thighs. He felt the General tense under him and figured the man was expecting him to attack.

The thought didn't even cross his mind...

Odd...

Instead he raised a hand and undid the straps of his harness and shoulder pauldron, tossing both aside as he felt hands grip his hips. He looked down at the General only to find he had sat up and smirked.

Sephiroth's eyes darkened at the look and pulled the blonde forward until he was right where he wanted him.

Cloud gasped when he was pulled forward and fought down a blush at the very obvious bulge he could feel under him.

Sephiroth smirked and lent forward to attack the blond swordsman's neck, teeth nipping at tender flesh, leaving behind red marks. Cloud groaned and threaded a hand into the hair at the base of his neck while the other rested on his shoulder pauldron. Suddenly annoyed at the currently useless armor Sephiroth detached his lips from Cloud's neck and with practiced ease unstrapped his pauldrons and tossed them to the side, then as a second though quickly removed his coat.

Cloud watched as the General removed his armor and coat, his eyes instantly running over the revealed flesh. Deciding there was no turning back now, and realizing he wouldn't have anyway, Cloud grabbed Sephiroth and pulled him until their lips crashed together, pushing his own tongue into the General's mouth as he tangled his hands in the silk like silver tresses at the base of his neck.

Sephiroth groaned deeply as Cloud rocked his hips forward, and reached a hand up to the front of his vest and yanked the zipper down, snapping it off the end in his haste. He shoved the black fabric from Cloud's shoulders and moved on to remove the belt holding his duster in place. Tossing that aside he all but tore the belt from his body, not once breaking their kiss.

Cloud, deciding he didn't like being the only one on the way to nakedness removed a hand from Sephiroth's hair and tore the annoying SOLDIER belt off, throwing it over his shoulder.

Sephiroth chuckled, then flipped them once again, smirking at Cloud's curse. With his control slowly slipping he yanked the blonde's pants down his legs, throwing them after Cloud kicked off his boots, his own quickly following. He took a moment to admire the perfection under him, taking in the slightly glistening tanned flesh, heaving chest and bright gold spikes that oddly reminded him of a Chocobo. He growled low in his throat and attacked the blonde's lips, tongue clashing with the others in a fight for dominance, devouring any and all moans the blonde fed him. Eventually he broke the kiss, holding three fingers in front of Cloud's lips. "Suck." he commanded lightly, and watched with lust darkened orbs as he did just that, running his tongue along the un-gloved digits with such proficiency Sephiroth had to wonder if he'd done this before. He felt a growl stir in his chest at the thought of someone else touching his Cloud. A moment later he withdrew his fingers from that tantalizing mouth and replaced them with his lips, easily dominating the kiss and distracting him as he circled his entrance with a slicked finger, sending a shiver up his spine.

Cloud gasped and tensed when he felt a slick finger enter him, but forced himself to relax as it retreated, then returned. He tangled the fingers of his left hand into Sephiroth's silver mane, gripping his shoulder with the other as he parted his legs further, but at the same time hugged the General's hips with his thighs. He twitched minutely when a second finger joined the first, stretching him.

Sephiroth detached their lips and lowered his head to run his tongue over the pulse point on Cloud's neck, nipping it as he thrust his fingers within his blonde's tight heat. Cloud shivered and moaned under him as he inserted a third finger, and he struggled not to lose control as he bit into the blonde's shoulder, drawing a startled gasp from him as he fought to keep his control. Deciding he was as ready as he was going to get Sephiroth withdrew his fingers, smirking when Cloud groaned at the loss. With his control slipping Sephiroth positioned himself at the blondes entrance, then without warning slid home in a single thrust, drawing a strangled cry from the blonde swordsman. Pausing, Sephiroth gripped one of Cloud's thighs and lifted it, wrapping it around his waist as he braced himself over the other, keeping a hold of the thigh around his waist as he withdrew until only the tip of his cock remained inside the blonde, then slammed back in, recieving a choked moan for his efforts. Releasing his hold on Cloud's thigh Sephiroth instead gripped his hip as he continued to thrust in and out, each push forward stronger then the last, slowly picking up speed as his new mate writhed under him, chest heaving as sweat slicked his flesh, making it easier for their bodies to slide against the other.

Cloud tried to keep his moaning under foot, but too soon did he give up on that endeavor once Sephiroth started moving within him, his hard cock brushing against his inner walls, each thrust delivering blissful pleasure as he gripped onto his shoulder without enough force to crush the bones of an ordinary man. He tightened his leg around Sephiroth's waist, then wrapped the other around him as well, driving his hard length in deeper as he rocked against his once nemesis. He gave a strangled moan as Sephiroth angled a thrust, hitting his prostate dead on.

Sephiroth, upon finding what he was looking for smirked and angled all of his thrusts to hit the blonde's pleasure spot, savoring the erotic noises escaping the warriors slightly parted lips. Feeling his release fast approaching Sephiroth quickened his thrusts and snaked a hand between their bodies and grabbed the blonde's neglected length, pumping it in time with his powerful thrusts.

Cloud's back arched off the hard floor while his legs tightened around Sephiroth's waist as his release crashed into him, drawing a choked cry from his lips as he clawed at Sephiroth's shoulder, drawing blood.

Sephiroth's eyes narrowed as he felt Cloud's inner walls clench around his cock and a rumbling purr escaped his throat as he released his seed into the gasping blonde under him. Thrusting through his climax and in turn lengthening Cloud's, Sephiroth bit into the others neck, teeth sinking past the heated flesh, drawing blood as he marked his mate. After a moment Sephiroth withdrew himself from Cloud's abused entrance and sat back, pulling the tired blonde into his lap as he wrapped his arms around him, holding him close. He nuzzled his nose into blonde spikes and smirked. He had finally succeeded in turning his mate, Mother was pleased. Now they could complete their destiny together, now they could be whole.

They would be unstoppable...

Nothing would stand in their way...

The Planet would tremble before their combined judgement...

They would purge the Planet of all life, and use it as their vessel to continue on to the next...

And the next...

And the next...

And the next...

When they recovered from their love making, AVALANCHE stood in shocked horror as their Hero became their Enemy...

Nothing survived the night...

The Nightmare had won...

With the help of his other half...

~Fin~


End file.
